


The Cloaked Witch and the Cursed Prince

by arc_enigma



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, F/M, Mono is a sweet ball of sunshine & I'm willing to do anything for him, Prince Mono, Witch Six, a hint of spoiler for LN2 ending, but if you're here it probably means you may know it by now, these kids needs to find comfort..... and also maybe a therapist, trying my best to get decent world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc_enigma/pseuds/arc_enigma
Summary: Six was destined to be the next Lady of the Maw, the mythical underwater ship which is only heard through tales. Despite the curse which plague her family of witches for generations and the cruelty they possess, she isn't bother to care anything at all as long as she live.That is until she met a lonely prince, cursed upon a Tower.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	The Cloaked Witch and the Cursed Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Don't Give Up, I'll be There by vanitasss & Static Heir by PentacleArtist. Go check this two fics they're both great reads. 
> 
> So I spare you my rant about how the ending broke me and how for a brief time hated Six for doing it to my precious boy. But this fandom has convince me otherwise and to be honest I like their dynamic of will-they-wont-they-kill-each-other. It's kinda new and boy I love a tragic story about love and hate. 
> 
> Sadly, this fic isn't about that. I'll try to make this as fluffy as I could possibly can with a bit of angst at the side. But with my track record of torturing my fave characters I doubt I could to that.

Mono had been an adventurer at heart.

His parents often joked how he was ready to leave their small cottage as soon as he could walk, which he took in great pride in. Yes, he was always a curious boy with a deep need to explore the unknown. From where the small Nomes lived, the great wilderness outside their village, or the vast sea which tales had said where the huge mythical ship called the Maw lies. He even once proclaim to find the feared Lady that rules over the said ship, which almost scared his parents to death.

“The Lady belongs to a powerful line of witches, whom feeds on children and curses anyone who dares to face her” his parents warns him.

To which he replied with “Maybe, but don’t you think the Lady is a bit lonely running the Maw all by herself? If not, I bet her daughter does! All children get lonely and wants someone to play with”

He only remember his parents shaking their heads whispering to each other about how odd he was to other children. It wasn’t the first time he had heard of it and he knows it very well with how other kids acted whenever he tells them something, despite being extremely friendly and kind to others.

So it wasn’t really a surprise when Mono attention was wholly focus on the bleak black tower on the heart of the capital kingdom. It was the first time he had visited the Pale Kingdom, he only ever heard of it from travelers and his parents.

So when his father announced that they’ll be going there for the annual fair, Mono was beyond excited. He expected many new sight will catch his attention and curiosity. And yet when they were there, the singular structure seems to be calling him, ignoring almost everything else. He was so fixated on it in fact that he didn’t notice their small wagon had stopped and his parents began to unload their wares for sale, until his father patted his head and ask him what’s wrong.

Instead of answering this however, he only ask about the tower.

This father chuckled, used to his unending questions about anything and everything. He said that the tower was a very old one, some say even older than the Pale Kingdom itself. Legends has it a greedy king wanted the build a great land and rule forever. He was so blinded by his desire that one night a voice told him to build a tower. The voice had promised that it will create a kingdom that no one can oppose and all of its subjects will worshiped it if he do as it say. The following morning, the king order his men to create a tall magnificent tower. Night after night, the king would ask the voice of it was satisfied with it’s creation, only for it say ‘its unworthy’. Frustrated, the king order more men to build it to the point he forcefully made people to build it. After decades, the king grew old and sickly. That night he ask the voice once more if the tower would suffice only for the voice to gave him the same answer. Angry and bitter, the king asked what’s unworthy in its eyes. Wasn’t the tower enough? That’s when voice madly laughed, saying he finally asked the right question. The Tower the king build was indeed magnificent, far more than what the voice imagine, but what’s unworthy was king himself. The voice added more by saying the king had build a Tower fitting for it’s master, but not for him. Shocked by this revelation, the king’s heart lurched and, due to fragile health had his heart stopped. The greedy king was no more. Since then, the Tower was finished and people whom had first built it began to made a town around it. Thus the Pale Kingdom was created.

Saying Mono was captivated by the story was under statement. Sure the story was had a bad ending but it was interesting to say the least.

He ask more questions about the tower, only for his father to say that the Tower’s legend was just that, legend. He even added that if the legends were true, then the Tower would be old enough to crumble in itself. However, it still remains whole, not appearing to be ancient at all. Knowing that their conversation was finished, Mono resigned himself on helping his parents. But his father’s answers doesn’t seem to satisfy him at all unlike before. There’s just something about that Tower that makes him want to go there and explore it himself. Even as the day gone by and their small family begins to pack their belongings calling it for the day, he can’t help but look at the Tower once more.

He then decided that moment that he’ll go look for answers himself there one day despite his parents warnings.

 _If only he had listen to them………_

* * *

Six belonged to a long line of esteemed witches. Curiously enough all of their offspring were always daughters and all became the mistress and ruler of an magical underwater ship called the Maw. The Maw caters to many of its clients' desire so long they could pay the price, whether it may be unending hunger, escape, riches, knowledge or other. Of course it takes a lot of work to maintain such a huge ship, with too many gluttonous mouths to feed, that is why the Lady often employs monstrous staffs to take care of it as well as keeping their supplies.

Those who inherit and rules the Maw will have unimaginable power and abilities along with the control over almost everything on board.

For a price of course.

All those who become the Lady often carry a curse within them as shortly after they are reach childhood, which reflects their greatest fear or dream. For her mother, it was inability to look into mirrors. A minor inconvenience for some, but not to her mother. She was obsessed with beauty and youth, to the point she would sit long hours just sitting on her vanity brushing her hair and looking her self to a broken mirror with her mask on. If she did however look to a fully intact mirror, she either saw herself ugly and old, or outright lose her power.

With Six though, her curse was much worst.

The unending hunger which constantly pain her.

Truthfully, she never understand why she'd gotten this curse, but it was painful and the only way to sate her hunger was consuming raw meat, preferably alive and beating. If she was any normal girl, she would be horrified, but to Six it was an annoyance. Her mother often tell she’ll get used to it, despite the girl’s constant complains. She didn’t want to get used to the hunger, but she didn’t particularly like to lose her power as well or lose her mother’s favor. So Six had no choice at that matter.

_That didn’t mean she like it though._

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks by the way to my first two reviewers for pointing out my formatting. I realize it was really hard to read it the way it was before but I hadn't check on it or even edit it. Don't worry I'll make sure this kind of thing won't happen again


End file.
